Xmen the Kindergarten Years
by daughter of endymion
Summary: Imagine what the X-men would be like when they were in kindergarten, includes the older and younger generation.
1. 1 meetings

Series Title: X-men the Kindergarten years  
  
Title: Meeting Marie  
  
Author: Nyx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
Summary: Imagine what the X-men would be like when they were in kindergarten, includes the older and younger generation. I also know that most of the X-men didn't get their powers until they were teenagers or older, but this is supposed to be humorous so just let it go. Also includes my original character Lash, who you can read all about in "Daughter of A Wolf."  
  
Today was Maries first day at Xavier Elementary School for Gifted Youngsters. She had just moved to upstate New York because her Dad had a job transfer. Her mom was taking her to school and walking her to her new classroom. It was already October so all of the kids new each other. When they reached the door of the classroom her mother knocked.  
  
"But what if they don't like me mommy?" She asked, scratching her gloves.  
  
"They'll all love you sweetie, don't worry."  
  
The door opened. "Hello, you must be Mrs. D'Ancanto. I'm Charles Xavier."  
  
"Oh, yes. It's nice to finally meet you." She extended her hand to him. Marie had never seen a wheelchair before and she thought it was really shinny. "This is my daughter Marie."  
  
"Hello Marie. I'm your teacher Mr. Xavier. I think its shinny too." He smiled at her surprise. "Marie why don't you go meet some of the other children in the play area." He pointed to a spot in the room where there were children playing with toys. "And don't be afraid," he told her. "There all very friendly and nice." She smiled and looked at her mother.  
  
"Go ahead, Marie. I'll pick you up when school ends."  
"Ok, mommy. Love you."  
  
"Love you too sweetie." She bent down and quickly pecked her daughter on the cheek. "Now go have fun and remember what I told you about touching people."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Don't worry she'll be fine here." Mr. Xavier told her. Like all new parents bringing their child to school for the first time it was hard to let go.  
  
"I know, but Marie is a very special child. I don't want her to."  
  
"Hurt the other children."  
  
"Yes, she's very friendly but her ability makes it hard for her to be sociable. She worries about hurting other kids."  
  
"You said that she hurt a little boy at the playground?"  
  
"Yes, he was in a comma for a very long time."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. D'Ancanto the other children here all have different gifts. I'm sure Marie will find friends quickly."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marie sat down next to some blocks and started stacking them.  
  
A boy was walking over. "Hi, I'm Bobby."  
  
"Hi." She said meekly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Marie."  
  
"That's pretty."  
  
"Thanks." She was blushing.  
  
"Bobby!" Called another boy walking over. He had big brown eyes and brown hair but he had a scowl on his face that if any adult looked at it them would have laughed. "What are you doing hanging out with a cootie girl?"  
  
"I am not a cootie girl!" Said Marie.  
  
"John's just mad 'cause Mr. Xavier won't let him bring his lighter to school."  
  
"A lighter? Why do you need a lighter? Do you smoke? Mommy says smoking is bad and icky."  
  
"Naw, John doesn't smoke."  
  
"Then why do you need a lighter?"  
  
"Cause I like fire, it's my power."  
  
"My powers ice. Wanna see?"  
  
"Ok." He reached over next to Marie and grabbed a stray Barbie doll. He looked at it and with his free hand made and exact replica on the floor. "That's so cool!" Marie was ecstatic, Barbie dolls were her favorite. John was just mad. Bobby was showing off again.  
  
"What's your power Marie?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Um.if I touch people bad things happen."  
  
"What do you mean bad things?"  
  
"Just bad things. That's why I wear gloves. Mommy bought these special for me. They have little flowers on them, see?"  
  
"They're pretty." Said Bobby.  
  
"They're girly." Said John. "Cal's not that girly."  
  
"Who's Cal?" Asked Marie.  
  
"Cal is Johns girlfriend." Mocked Bobby is a singsong voice.  
  
"She is NOT my girlfriend!"  
"Yes she is, John and Calypso sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Johnny with a baby carriage!"  
  
"Shut up Bobby."  
  
"Class!" That was Mr. Xavier. "Everyone come take their seats. Marie, why don't you sit next to Bobby?" She nodded and Bobby pulled her glove-covered hand to where he sat. And then John sat in the desk in front of her. "We have a new student. Everyone this is Marie, Marie this is everybody." Most of them waved to her and she waved back, smiling. She was going to like it here. 


	2. 2 finger paints

Title: Finger paints and boyfriends  
  
Author: Nyx  
  
Disclaimer: In answer to someone's comment, I do watch Angel, but to this date, I have never seen something like this on Angel. And even if it did happen without my knowledge, I never meant to copy it.  
  
Feed back: Yes'm,  
  
"Ok, everyone today we are going to use finger paints to paint a picture. I want all of you to-" A red headed girl in the front row raised her hand. "Yes Jean?"  
  
"What are we supposed to paint?"  
  
"Anything you want to, Jean. I want all of you to use your imaginations to paint something. Can I have some volunteers to pass out the paint and paper?" Immediately Jean raised her hand.  
  
"Teacher's pet." She heard John mumble. A few other students raised their hands.  
  
"Thank you, Jean, Scott, Ororo." He chose and the three went to the back of the room and grabbed some paper and paint cans and gave a few to each student.  
  
"What are you going to paint Bobby?" She asked.  
  
"I'm gonna paint a picture of me and my little brother playing soccer. What are you gonna do?" Marie had to think.  
  
"Maybe some puppies. I love puppies. What are you gonna paint John?"  
  
"Maybe, I dunno. Cal what are you gonna paint?" He asked the girl sitting next to her. She had long black hair that Marie thought was very pretty.  
  
"Mmm. maybe everyone outside on the jungle gym."  
  
"That's a good idea." Said Marie. The girl turned toward her and smiled.  
  
"I'm Calypso."  
  
"I'm Marie."  
"John said you're really girlie."  
  
"She is really girlie." John said.  
  
"That's ok if you're girlie. I like your gloves."  
  
"Thanks. Do you have gifts too?"  
  
"Yep, but I'm not supposed to use them in class."  
  
"Why not?" Asked Marie. The girl stuck out her hands and looked around for the teacher who was busy helping another little girl with her painting.  
  
"Watch." She showed her right hand and her finger tips started to extend.  
  
"Wow." Said Marie. "That's awesome."  
  
"Don't touch them, they're sharp."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Class, does everyone have paint and paper?" There was a unanimous yes throughout the classroom. "Alright, if any one needs help just raise your hand."  
  
Marie looked at her blank piece of paper. Puppies, she thought. I can paint puppies. Pink. I'll make pink puppies.  
  
The class went on paint for the next half hour until Mr. Xavier said they had to clean up for naptime. Jean, Scott, Ororo were to collect the paints and table by table kids were to go to the sinks and wash their hands of the easy wash paint.  
  
"Can I see you picture?" Bobby asked. Marie saw Calypso showing John her picture. Would showing Bobby her picture make him her boyfriend? She wasn't even sure what a boyfriend was, but Bobby was nice and he kept smiling at her so she showed him her painting with the pink puppies on the page. "That's great."  
  
"Thanks. Could I see yours?"  
  
"Sure." He lifted up the page. "This is me," he pointed. "And this is my little brother Ronnie. He's not in school yet."  
  
"That's really good, Bobby."  
  
Bobby blushed, "Thanks."  
  
"Ok, class. Is everyone cleaned up?" They nodded. "Everyone come to the carpet and pick up their blankets and pillows." Marie didn't have a blanket or pillow. She started to cry and Mr. Xavier noticed.  
  
"What's wrong Marie?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a blanket," she sniffled. He smiled sweetly.  
  
"That's alright. You can share with someone until you bring one in. Calypso," he called the girl over to him. "Would you mind sharing your blanket with Marie today?"  
  
"She can share with me."  
  
"Thank you, Calypso. Marie I have an extra blanket, let me go get it for you."  
  
"Thanks for sharing, Cal."  
  
"No problem." She smiled. "Come sit over here with me."  
  
They sat down and Mr. X brought over a pillow for Marie. The students settled down and the lights dimmed and a book was pulled out and he started reading it. She could tell that it was "Harold and the Purple Crayon." Her mommy read it to her all the time. It was their favortist book ever. She started to get sleepy when she remembered she had to ask Cal something.  
  
"Cal? Are you a sleep?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm awake." She said drowsily.  
  
"Is John your boyfriend? What's a boyfriend?"  
  
"John's my boyfriend. You don't know what a boyfriend is?"  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"A boyfriend is a boy who is really nice to you and does nice things for you and lets you kiss him sometimes." Explained Calypso. A boy who is really nice to you and does nice things for you, like Bobby? She thought.  
  
"Wait, John lets you kiss him?"  
  
"Only when no one's looking. Don't tell anyone 'cause John wouldn't like it. Promise."  
  
"I promise."  
  
And with that they fell a sleep. 


	3. 3 Lunch Time

Title: Lunch Time  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion (I changed it because I didn't want to be Nyx4)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
After nap time the class had lunch time. Everyone was supposed to take there lunch boxes from the cubbies. Marie looked around at everyone else's box. Bobby had a cartoon soccer team on his green box, Cal had a light blue one with white hearts all over it, John had a bright red one with a picture of teenage mutant ninja turtles on it, Scott had a yellow one with the Red Power Ranger picture, Ororo had a purple Barbie Doll one, and Jean had a pink Barbie one, which Marie was slightly jealous of Jean's box because she loved pink and Barbie.  
  
They lined up next to the wall in pairs of two and held the person's hand who was next to them. Cal grabbed John's hand, Jean was with Scott, Ororo and Kurt. Marie didn't know who to line up next to, but then she felt a hand tugging at her. It was Bobby grinning and pulling her to the back of the line. She smiled back. She didn't feel so nervous now.  
  
"Where do we eat lunch?" Marie whispered to John since you weren't supposed to be talking in the halls.  
  
"In the lunch room."  
  
"Where's the lunch room?"  
  
"Across from the nurses office."  
  
Marie remembered the Nurses office. The Nurse, Ms. Julia, was very nice to Marie and her mommy. She said if she ever didn't feel good she could ask her teacher and Marie could come down and have her temperature checked.  
  
The class filed into the lunch room. It was a big room with lots of tables all lined up in rows. The kids who had lunch boxes were to sit down and the kids who were buying lunch had to get on the lunch line. Marie sit down next to Cal who was sitting across from John. Bobby sat across from her. The rest of the class sat at the same table.  
  
"What did you bring for lunch, Cal?"  
  
"A turkey sandwhich and some chocolate chip cookies." Marie loved turkey and chocolate chip cookes. "What did you bring?"  
  
"A peanut butter sandwhich and some peanut butter cups."  
  
"Peanut butter! I love peanutbutter. Wanna trade lunches?"  
  
"Yea!" They took there lunches out of there boxes and switched. Then they each munched happily on there new meal.  
  
"What did you bring, John?" Marie asked.  
  
"A tuna fish sandwhich with extra hot sauce and some potato chips."  
  
"Hot sauce?" She asked, but John could only nod and munch on his sandwhich some more. "What did you bring, Bobby?"  
  
"A ham sandwidge. I have some fig neutons, you can have one if you want."  
  
"Thanks." She reached across and picked one off his make shift tin foil plate.  
  
When they finished there lunches Marie volunteered to throw out there trash. They gave her the extra plastic pags, and tin foil and hot sauce packets and got up and started walking when she realized she didn't know where the pail was.  
  
"Cal, where's the garbage pai-"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're going twerp!" Marie looked up and saw a boy, about her height, with greenish skin and weird eyes and a bad smell.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"You'd better be sorry." He yelled.  
  
"Leave her a lone, Toad." Cal had gotten up and was now standing next to Marie.  
  
"Stay out of this!"  
  
"No!" She yelled back.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"This is dumb!" He looked around for any teachers. "Will just finish this after school! Make sure you dumb, little friend is outside after school, Cal. I'm going to bring the brothers and will teach her a lesson." He stalked away.  
  
"Who was that? And why does he want me to meet him after school?"  
  
"That was Toad. He wants you to meet him after school so he can beat you up."  
  
Marie wasn't worried. "He doesn't look so tough."  
  
"He's not, but his gang is. They are in first and second grade. And one's even in third grade! Toad's the youngest."  
  
"But I don't want them to beat me up!"  
  
"Don't worry, Marie. We'll be there, too." Bobby piped up.  
  
"Awe, do we have to Bobby." That was John. "We're supposed to go to my house and my my new Play station game."  
  
"John!" Calypso yelled. "Yes we have to."  
  
"Fine," He mumbled.  
  
"It'll be fine Marie."  
  
But Marie didn't feel fine, she was nervous. She didn't want any one to hurt her or for her to hurt anyone else. 


	4. 4 The Fight

Xmen the Kindergarten Years  
  
By Daughter of Endymion (Doe)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Lash.  
  
Chapter 4- The Fight  
  
Victor is Sabertooth's real name and I've created my character Calypso to be Logan's daughter, but in this context I find it more conveinent and appropriate for them to be older brother and younger sister.  
  
Marie was waiting outside the school with Mr. Xavier. Her mommy was supposed to pick her up soon, but she was very nervous. Maybe her mommy would pick her up before that yucky looking Toad came, but then everyone would think she was a fraidy cat. Bobby, Cal, John, Jean and Scott were also waiting to be picked up. They were waiting with their back packs on when Cal asked:  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the fight, silly."  
  
"No, I'm just scared."  
  
"Scared? Don't worry we can protect ourselves. My brother taught me how to fight and stuff."  
  
"Like what did he teach you?"  
  
"Well, to always keep my hands up and in a fist, like this." She clenched her fists and brought them up infront of her chin. Marie immated.  
  
"Good. Don't worry." But it didn't make her feel any better.  
  
"Charles," said a man walking over to Mr. Xavier. He had a trail of kids following him, Toad included.  
  
"Hello, Eric."  
  
"Could I talk to you inside for a moment."  
  
"You know we shouldn't leave the kids alone."  
  
"Well, we could have, Victor watch them for a minute." He put a hand on a young boys shoulder. He was much older than the others. "He is in the third grade now, Charles."  
  
"Alright," Said Mr. Xavier hesitantly all the while Marie was shouting 'no, no' in her head. "But lets make it quick."  
  
"Of course. Now, Victor I want you to watch out for the younger ones. Alright?"  
  
"Yea," he nodded.  
  
The two teachers walked out of site back inside the entrance of the buidling.  
  
"I told you I was going to bring my gang!" Toad shouted at Marie.  
  
"Yea, well, Marie has her own gang too!" Cal stepped up and looked Victor straight in the eye. That was a hard thing to do considering that she was a good foot shorter than she was.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Who? All of you?"  
  
"Yes, all of us!"  
  
"Please, I could take all of you on!"  
  
"Why don't you leave her a lone, Toad. Stop being so mean to everyone!" Bobby said.  
  
"Why don't you stay out of this you little, twerp!" Victor said staring down at the innocent shaggy blonde haired Bobby with a menacing look.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Said Bobby.  
  
"I'm not afraid of youse either!" Said Marie even though she really was. She really didn't want to get beat up especially on her first day of school.  
  
"Well, I hope your afraid when we pound you into the ground!"  
  
"Yeah, pound you into the ground!" Mimicked Toad.  
  
"Why don't you stop picking on little kids, Victor!" Came a voice outside the circle of kids. It was from a tall kid, maybe in the third grade, too. He had dark blue, black hair and stood right up to Victor.  
  
"Stay out of this, Logan."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! And if you don't leave them a lone I'm going to pound YOU into the ground!"  
  
"Yea?" He asked loudly.  
  
"Yea!" Logan yelled back.  
  
Victor couldn't think of anything else to say so he backed off.  
  
"Come on, Vic." Encouraged the young frog boy.  
  
"Stop nagging me, Toad!" He yelled at his "gang" mate and was about to slump away when the teachers returned.  
  
"Oh, hello, Logan."  
  
"Hi, Mr. X. I was just coming for Cal cause our dads here to pick us up."  
  
"Of, course. I'll see you tomorrow, Calypso."  
  
"Bye, Mr. Xavier. See you tomorrow Marie, bye Johnny, bye Bobby."  
  
"Bye, Cal." They replied.  
  
"Cal and that boy are brother and sister?" She asked Bobby.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What grade is he in?"  
  
"4th."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Isn't he so mature?" Said Jean.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And he's so, so, so, so cute!"  
  
Marie smiled and giggled with Jean but Scott and Bobby just huffed at that. 


End file.
